A Fox Tales
by sonic-elric
Summary: Following his latest adventure, Tails begin his another adventure without the help of his usual friends. What will happen when he landed in yet another world? Plus, what will he do when he saw a beautiful girl that has more than it looks to?
1. The Beginning

**A/N: Hey guys, this is the re-write version of 'A fox and Human love'. I want to start over into this story since I noticed there is something missing on the previous story, so I decided to make this one over. Hope you guys enjoy it since this story will be focus on Tails on his adventure.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own School Rumble or Sonic the Hedgehog. They belong to Jin Kobayashi and SEGA respectively.**

* * *

><p><em>Mystic Ruins, Mobius World<em>

"Well, I think that should fix it," The young fox said in relief as he just repair his gadget a few minutes ago. This fox is not ordinary one like you ever saw in your daily life because this one can talk just like normal human does and he's really genius on the same level as a certain evil does.

It has been two years for Tails since he has finished his quest along with Sonic and Blaze (Refer to 'Sonic the Magister Hedgehog' if you want to know more). At the moment he is just enjoy his life working on his gadget at his workshop on Mystic Ruins. But little did he know that the adventure is never over for him as Tails noticed that Sonic, his best friend who sometimes called him 'big brother' in occasion time has been transported again to another dimension (Again, Refer to 'Sonic the Familiar?') and sooner later the fox will dragged in another adventure.

After Tails finish his repairing stuff, he leaves the room and went outside as he wants to take a break after the work he has done. Apparently, ever since Sonic is not here anymore because of sudden transportation, Eggman has been more active into his evil stuff than he used to, though it was kind of surprise of him since the Chaos Emerald were not here, or should he say already been inside Sonic and friends' body, including him. Even so, the evil genius doesn't care about that stuff and just want to conquer this world when the blue hedgehog is not here at the moment. Then again, you know what happen every time Eggman try to execute his evil plan right?

"Sonic…it looks like things were getting a bit chaotic here," Tails said to himself while watching the beautiful night sky above him. Yes, since Sonic isn't here, it was up to him to stop Eggman's evil plan instead of blue hedgehog does. Although the fox didn't think too much about it since he has already went through worse time during his training back then, Tails somehow feel troubled about this stuff and wondered how is Sonic been able to enjoy this kind of thing. Then again, he already knows that answer based on Sonic's behavior. All of sudden a bright light appear behind his back, surprising Tails who is still watching the sky. Tails turned his back and saw a portal that was appeared just then. The kitsune had the feeling that this portal will led him to another adventure, just like Sonic does.

"Another portal? I wonder what happen this time," the kitsune wondered while examine the portal in front of him. Tails can feel that something evil was going to be happened in another dimension, and he cannot allow that to happen or the balance of the world will been erupted. "It looks like there is something happen in another world, or this portal won't appear just that. Well Sonic, looks like I'm going to follow your path after all."

Tails let out his grin as somehow his destiny was been tied together with Sonic about the adventure they had. Back in the past Tails used to assist the blue hedgehog, but this time around the kitsune will have to do this alone. Tails already prepared his mental during back in those days. As a result, his behavior now becomes braver and not too afraid of protecting someone dear to him. He has become matured somehow since he's already 15 years at this moment. The kitsune went back to his workshop to take his only memorable cape and when he does that, Tails didn't think any moment as he went jump straight to the portal, teleporting him to another dimension that he has no idea what it will be. Then again, nothing can stop this very unique kitsune to move forward and protecting the ones that is most dear to him.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown world<em>

When Tails arrived safely, the kitsune took out his time to check out his surroundings. He found out that he arrived in front of some kind of traditional house that was made and its size was quite big for normal house to be. _'Hmm, that was nice house there. It's really simple and yet the size of it it's quite remarkable.'_ Tails want to ask if there was anyone living there since it was raining at the moment, but he aware that the housekeeper might get freaked out when it saw a talking animal like him. _'Perhaps I should transform into human form then just to make sure everything is okay.'_

Tails then proceeded into his next action as he closed eyes and transformed himself into human form. When he does that, his looks now become taller around 160 cm or so. His gloves were still remained intact in both of his hands. He has yellow shirt and yellow jacket and wearing blue jeans on it. He has short yellow hair and for his tails, well, it 'disappeared' since this is his human form after all. For some reason though his shoes still fit on his feet even though Tails is in human form.

"Well, that should do it. Let's just hope this is going to be okay," Tails said to himself when suddenly he feels his power dropped instantly as the kitsune feel dizzy and exhausted. _'Oh no, it looks like I'm going to collapsed here. This is not good, I must…'_ Before Tails could finish his thought he passes out on the street in front of the house. Tails could hear some footsteps and yelling from girl voices before everything went black. _'Damn it…'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: And that's the end of the prologue. What will happen with Tails? Is he going to be okay when he passed out suddenly? Well, you just have to wait and see what's coming up next time.**

**Oh, and for your info, Tails will be in his human form for most of his time here since he doesn't want to get so much attention here. But don't worry, he will changed into his normal form on occasion time.**

**That's all for today. See you guys later~!**

**sonic-elric**

**03 October 2011**

**09.55 AM**


	2. The Encountered

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. See chapter one for the information**

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the wait here. This is just stuck in my head so I decided to let it out into this one. Here's the latest installment of 'A Fox Tales'**

"Talking"

_'Thought'_

* * *

><p><em>Previously<em>

"Well, that should do it. Let's just hope this is going to be okay," Tails said to himself when suddenly he feels his power dropped instantly as the kitsune feel dizzy and exhausted. _'Oh no, it looks like I'm going to collapsed here. This is not good, I must…'_ Before Tails could finish his thought he passes out on the street in front of the house. Tails could hear some footsteps and yelling from girl voices before everything went black. _'Damn it…'_

* * *

><p><em>Unknown house<em>

When Tails opened his eyes, he realized he is now inside the house that he saw earlier. He's lying on the bed at the moment and if his memories served him right, he was collapsed in front of the house after he just transform himself into human form. _'Damn it, looks like I still need to work this thing out.'_ Tails grunted in his thought since every time he does that trick, he either ended up collapsed or lose his power temporarily. All of his thought was finished when he saw a girl with dark blue hair and red eyes carrying a tray with soup and a glass of water in front of him.

'_Hmm, I wonder if this girl is the owner of this house.'_ Tails thought in wonder. When he saw the girl, he couldn't help but astonished by her beauty on her eyes and her perfect body. Tails shook her head try to regain his insanity and focuses on what's ahead as the girl lay down the tray of food on the left of him and she sat down. "Sorry for the rude, but may I know your name, miss?"

"Well, I'm Tsukamoto Yakumo. You can call me Yakumo," The girl named Yakumo replied. "Umm…what about you, mister?"

Tails thought about a second before finally answered her question. "Well, my name is Miles and I come from America." He said half-lie half-truth. The kitsune needs to hide his true identity for the time being, and since he is in human form, he decided to use that name for the time being. When he finished his reply towards Yakumo, he let out a cough from his mouth while covering his mouth with his hands.

"Here. You have to eat." She took the spoon, put it in the soup, and put the tip of the spoon in Tails's lip. The kitsune blushed a little before sipping the soup that was on the spoon.

"Thanks, Yakumo-san. By the way, did you carry me into your house?" Tails asked politely.

The raven-haired girl shook her head. "Well, actually we carried you into my house, Miles-san." She fed the soup to him again.

"We?" Tails asked confused. "Does that mean there's another owner in this house?"

"Yes, me and my sister living here. But my sister is in America with her boyfriends, so I'm living here with Sarah at the moment," Yakumo replied as she fed him again.

'_Well, that's odd. Do I look heavy in this human form? Nah, it doesn't matter actually.'_ Tails thought to himself. The kitsune continued digging his soup until it was completely empty. He is now can feel his energy restored after that moment. "Thanks for the soup, Yakumo-san. It's really delicious."

"Ahh, it was nothing Miles-san," Yakumo replied while blush a little. "So umm…Miles-san, if you don't mind, you can stay at my house."

Tails then somehow feel awestruck when this beautiful girl offered a stay for complete stranger, especially for him who just transported here from his world. The kitsune couldn't help but glad that this girl was very generous and kind and he certainly feel his luck on the top. "W-well, a-are you sure, Yakumo-san? I-I mean is it okay for me, a foreigner and complete stranger to stay in your house?"

Yakumo shook her head lightly as she gently holds on Tails's hand (The kitsune blushed instantly). "I don't mind at all, Miles-san. Besided, I know you're not going to do any harm for us. Sarah will also welcomed you here." She said with a sincere in her voice.

The kitsune couldn't help himself but decided to accept her offer. He really can feel Yakumo's voice touched his heart and that it's enough for him to do this, ever since the tragic incident he has occur during 'that' time. "W-well, if you say so, I guess I will accept your offer then," Tails said while blushing a little.

Yakumo smiled to him before decided to take her leave, "Miles-san, I need to change my clothes because I'm going to school now. Do you want to go along with us? Sarah is waiting at the outside."

"Hmm…" Tails think for a second before he decided that he should tag along with her. After all, this is a whole new world for him and he needs to learn more about it. "Sure, I don't mind. Besides, I'm also planning to went outside anyway."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So Tails or Miles in his human form has encountered Yakumo. What will happen when he goes out with her friends? Well, you guys have to wait and see.**

**Oh yeah, I decided that he was from America since technically Empire city is in similar term with the city of America. Correct me if I'm mistaken.**

**That's all for today. See you guys~!**

**sonic-elric**

**09 October 2011**

**15.45 PM**


End file.
